


Don't call me Antonia

by Fidi



Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: But I'm calling her Antonia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Tony, Fluff, Natasha Stark - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidi/pseuds/Fidi
Summary: - Antonia... -- Per favore, non chiamarmi Antonia! Sai che lo odio. E per giunta ammazza la libido.Piagnucolò, gettandogli le braccia al collo, e aderendo al corpo tonico del soldato.- Ma perché? Io lo trovo bellissimo!Steve era genuinamente sorpreso, proprio non capiva l'astio della sua ragazza verso il proprio nome.- È così... roboante e antiquato! Non c'entra niente con me. -La storia di come Steve Rogers convinse Antonia Stark ad accettare il suo nome completo.





	Don't call me Antonia

**Author's Note:**

> Salve popolo italiano di AO3! Con questa brevissima Stony faccio il mio debutto su questa piattaforma che ho sempre spiato un po' da lontano. Spero di tradurla prima o poi anche per il pubblico straniero, anche se non so se il mio inglese mi permetterà di farlo XD Nel frattempo, buona lettura! :D

Steve fu il secondo a svegliarsi quel giorno, dimentico, per una volta, della sua routine mattutina.  
Nell'aprire gli occhi, la remota paura di trovarsi in un altro luogo e in un altro tempo, lo assaliva sempre, come un riflesso condizionato. Ma poi realizzava di essere esattamente dove era rimasto il giorno prima, e i suoi timori si placavano. Stavolta non fu diverso.  
Mettendo a fuoco l'ambiente, tuttavia, si rese conto che l'altra metà del letto, era vuota.  
Calciò via le lenzuola, e si alzò, infilandosi solo i pantaloni grigi della tuta.  
Stava per dirigersi in cucina, quando una voce sintetica lo fece sobbalzare.  
\- Buongiorno, signore.  
Steve non si sarebbe mai del tutto abituato al terzo incomodo virtuale nella Tower.  
\- Buongiorno, Jarvis. Lei dov'è?  
Domandò, trangugiando una galletta di riso, e constatando che qualcosa di salutare ancora resisteva, nella dispensa.  
\- La signorina Stark è in laboratorio. Devo annunciarla? -  
\- No, grazie. Faccio da me. -  
\- Come preferisce, Capitano.  
L'uomo sorrise, sicuro che l'AI, dall'alto della sua incorporea cortesia, stesse ricambiando.  
Scese al piano di sotto, munito di caffè, ciambelle e gallette.  
Ma giunto alla porta, indugiò per qualche minuto, spiando la padrona di casa attraverso le ampie vetrate del suo habitat naturale.  
Antonia “Toni” Stark non era una persona mattiniera - non quanto lui almeno -, ma qualche idea sensazionale doveva proprio averla tirata giù dal letto prima del solito.  
Steve non aspirava neanche a immaginare  _che_  idea, si limitava ad annuire e sorriderle, quando lei, ardente di iniziativa, sperava di coinvolgerlo nei suoi panegirici scientifici.  
Oppure, sopportava, con pia rassegnazione, i risvegli senza di lei, come era accaduto oggi.  
Per poi osservarla di soppiatto, rubare un pezzetto di quella quotidianità, e aggiungerlo alle altre mille cose che amava di Toni.  
La donna ciabattava tra ferri e cianfrusaglie con una grazia innata, interagendo talvolta coi pannelli olografici di Jarvis, e monitorando le azioni dei bracci meccanici, che stavano apportavano consistenti modifiche a una delle sue armature.  
Il Capitano si concentrò sull'espressione assorta di lei, i bellissimi occhi di cacao che guizzavano da una diavoleria all'altra, la figura minuta e formosa, avvolta nella sua felpa, più grande di almeno due taglie, e che lasciava scoperte le gambe sode.  
Il reattore brillava attraverso il tessuto, e lasciava intuire le dolci colline del suo seno.  
La folta chioma castana era raccolta in una coda, senza troppa cura, e lei si mordicchiava le labbra, con un delizioso piglio infantile.  
Steve, anche così, non poté fare a meno di trovarla bellissima.  
Soprattutto così, al riparo da minacce terrestri e non, e degli occhi indiscreti dei media.  
Eccentrica, brillante, ma anche fragile ed emotiva, come solo a lui era concesso di vederla.  
La sua Anthonia non era mai stata così perfetta.  
Si rese conto di star sorridendo solo quando la donna intercettò il suo sguardo, e per poco non inciampò in Ferro Vecchio, per la sorpresa.  
Steve entrò con una sonora risata, porgendo il vassoio sul piano da lavoro.  
\- Oh, Capitano Ano.- esordì lei con una smorfia.  
\- Buongiorno anche a te! - rispose lui, gioviale, attirandola per un bacio a fior di labbra.  
\- Non sgridarmi, ti ho portato le ciambelle. -  
\- Mmh, perdonato.  
Toni si sciolse fra le sue braccia, beandosi in un altro bacio più intenso.  
\- Ciambelle e un po' di sano, traboccante entusiasmo americano! Proprio quello che mi ci voleva! - esclamò, staccandosi dal suo uomo e addentandone una, famelica.  
Montò su uno sgabello, e continuò a mangiare, ignara dei baffi di glassa e briciole che le adornavano gli angoli della bocca.  
Una paladina della giustizia, nonché ereditiera delle Stark Industries, e inventrice di fama mondiale, tragicamente regredita per un po' di dolci.  
Steve ridacchiò e la riprese, benevolo, sorseggiando il suo caffè:  
\- Ma quanti anni hai?  
Toni non fece una piega. Puntò i suoi occhi vivaci su di lui, studiandone i movimenti lenti e posati.  
Lei era un vulcano, una matta che non smetteva mai di pensare, mentre Steve... beh, era Steve.  
Era la sua zona sicura, l'abbraccio saldo che la strappava da incubi troppo reali, ma anche il compagno caparbio che riusciva a tenerle testa. E lei non lo avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza.  
Steve era il suo  _alpha_. Il  _suo_  Capitano.  
L'uomo ricambiò l'occhiata, e sorrise pacatamente; fu come se Toni potesse dirgli tutto, le sue iridi calde  _parlavano._  
Al che, l'attenzione cadde inevitabilmente sulla confezione di gallette.  
\- … Mangi ancora quella roba nazi-vegana?  
Lo punzecchiò, con una nota di disgusto nella voce.  
Steve era Steve. Ed era anche vanamente puntiglioso su molte cose.  
\- Sono gustose e leggere. E soprattutto, salutari.  
Obiettò il supereroe, poggiando la tazza sul tavolo, e incrociando le braccia, come solo lui sapeva fare.  
\- Steve, amore, sono ostie! - rimarcò lei saltando giù dallo sgabello e avvicinandoglisi.  
\- E sono buone! Se mettessi tutte le tue ciambelle sui fianchi, saresti del mio stesso avviso.  
Toni rise di gusto, e guidò le mani del compagno sul proprio corpo, con aria maliziosa.  
\- … e invece le metto nei posti giusti...  
Si leccò le labbra, spazzando via le briciole, e segretamente gioendo della lenta, ma inesorabile resa di Capitan America.  
Steve arrossì appena, lasciando che i suoi palmi vagassero lungo le forme sensuali della donna; le sollevò l'orlo della felpa, e sfiorando la pelle nuda, constatò che non indossava l'intimo.  
\- … Oh. -  
\- Oh, oh.  
Gli fece eco lei, schioccandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra rosee.  
\- Antonia... -  
\- Per favore, non chiamarmi Antonia! Sai che lo odio. E per giunta ammazza la libido.  
Piagnucolò, gettandogli le braccia al collo, e aderendo al corpo tonico del soldato.  
\- Ma perché? Io lo trovo bellissimo!  
Steve era genuinamente sorpreso, proprio non capiva l'astio della sua ragazza verso il proprio nome.  
\- È così... roboante e antiquato! Non c'entra niente con me. -  
\- E invece ti rispecchia... è insolito... sofisticato...  
Nel mentre, le scostò una ciocca ribelle dalla fronte.  
\- … e deciso.  _Esattamente_  come te.  
Concluse, sperando di aver usato argomentazioni valide, a sostegno della sua tesi.  
Toni sembrò ripensarci.  
\- … E non credo che ammazzi la libido.  
Disse, allusivo, e lei colse al volo.  
\- Facciamo un esperimento? -  
\- Amo gli esperimenti,  _Antonia_. -  
\- Per la scienza!  
Senza farselo ripetere due volte, Steve la sollevò, per adagiarla dolcemente sul bancone, e insinuarsi fra le sue gambe. Non la smisero di ridere neanche per un secondo.

  
Quella mattina fecero l'amore cinque volte di fila.  
Sul bancone, il pavimento, ogni superficie piana disponibile.  
Steve si era riempito la bocca del suono rotondo e corposo di “Antonia”. E non solo.  
Da quella mattina, Toni smise di ripugnare il suo nome completo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere giunti fino alla fine di questa OS! Kudos, commenti e bookmark sono ben accetti! ;)


End file.
